When I Was Your Man
by yesulgakimchi
Summary: Ha Ni is not the fragil girl we remember. She's older, wiser and stronger. She has the control of her world, it's not Seung Jo anymore. Can his change of heart reach her wherever she is now? Wil they be together in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Since PK was my first drama I decided not to be a reader only, but also an author. I'm re-watching it with my little sister :3 she has finally been hooked to kdrama as well!**

**This is an alternate universe where Ha Ni is smarter than in the drama. Can't say that the ending will be BSJ/OHN so I may lose readers eventually…?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Playful Kiss or its gorgeous hallyu stars…**

"Alright Oh Ha Ni-sshi, you should get an answer in about a week from now," the exchange students director said to Ha Ni. "I must say though, before you leave, that we will miss you here, especially-"

"Kangdung-nim, your next appointment is here," the secretary said poking her head in. "Oh, mianhaeyo kangdung-nim."

"Have a good day Ha Ni-sshi."

Oh Ha Ni (aka: Noah's snail) has had the thought of getting away from a certain someone. Their relationship, if what they have is even considered one, has gone from bad to worse. Now Ha Ni is older and wiser, believe it or not. She knows that in order to succeed in her studies she needs to get away from all possible distractions, these being her one-sided feelings for Seung Jo. The answer to this is to go to a place that has no trace of Baek Seung Jo.

Getting away from her any deterrent objects…

Getting away from a place where she will not be appreciated for her efforts…

Getting away from Seung Jo…

_A week later…_

"Ha Ni ah, someone's on the phone for you," Geum Hee called Ha Ni, not knowing that this phone call could mean no more Ha Ni on the Baek house.

"Yeoboseyo," Ha Ni answered. "De… De… Arasso… Gomawayo."

That smile that plastered Ha Ni's face could be seen from miles, not even Seung Jo's sarcastic comments could pull her down.

This smile meant freedom from Korea, freedom from the title of having been in Class F, freedom from a certain genius…

_The day after…_

"Yeorobum, let's not cry ok? I will be back after I finish my studies and then I will tell you all everything about it, arasso?" Ha Ni suppressed her tears when saying goodbye to her friends, her father, and the Baek members minus Seung Jo.

"Destination to DFW 8:00 am. Destination to DFW 8:00 am. Please leave through gate 38."

Tears of happiness, concern and fear were shed, but not because of Ha Ni. They are shed because Seung Jo's reaction is not anticipated as a good one.

_An hour later…_

"What is this?" Seung Jo picked up a small pink letter that laid on the coffee table in the living room.

'_Saranghaeyo yeorobum'_ it read on Ha Ni's delicate, yet messy, handwriting. He began to open the envelope when-

"We're home!" Geum Hee said loudly as the family entered. But this time only three people arrived, where was Ha Ni?

"You must be starving, hyeong," Eun Jo said as he pulled Seung Jo to the dining room. "There was a few leftovers from breakfast-"

But before Eun Jo could finish the sentence Seung Jo asked the question he had meant to say since they arrived.

"Where's Ha Ni?"

Silence.

"Where's Ha Ni?"

**Arigatou for** **reading!**

**See that Word below? It says 'Review'.**

**What do y'all think? I seriously need some feedback .-.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Listen to CNBlue's "Try again, smile again" and drink milk with cookies while reading this. It's a very good combination, arasso?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PK or its gorgeous, beauty dropping hallyu stars…**

"Where's Ha Ni?"

"She had an important thing to do, ahdul," Soo Chang said. "She will let us know when she'll be back."

This answer calmed Seung Jo down a bit, hovewer, he had the feeling that there was something they weren't telling him.

"Seung Jo-ah, come eat breakfast now," Geum Hee said to his son, hoping that food could be a better topic instead of Ha Ni's departure. "Palli, palli, it's gonna get cold."

A feeling that Seung Jo has never felt before: uncertainty.

Uncertainty on Ha Ni's whereabouts…

Uncertainty on the hollowed feeling he had had on his chest since he woke up…

Uncertainty on the content of a certain lette-

_The letter!_ He thought. _The answer must be there!_

Oh no… The calm and collected Baek Seung Jo we know will be crushed once he reads the content of the pink colored letter.

_Gomawayo yeorobum for supporting my decision. I am very grateful, jinjjahaeyo!_

_I feel bad for leaving but this is the best decision I have done for myself. I will be in contact once I get a new number here in my new place._

_Appa: Keep smiling and making delicious noodles for everyone, arasso? I look forward to eating them again when I come back. Saranghae appa!_

_Joo Ri & Min Ah: Even though I am far from you two I always think of you too. Don't cry, ok? I promise to bring many, many presents._

_Abbeoji & Eommoni: Gamsahamnida for everything! I have no words to describe what I am feeling right now so thank you is all that I can say. Jjinjjahaeyo gamsahamnida!_

_Eun Jo: Be yourself. Don't hide from others. Always be honest but consider others before you, arasso?_

And lastly, the longest, yet dreaded part of the letter read:

_I remember being the last in everything and now I know why that happened. It was that silly crush I had on you that deterred me from succeeding and standing out like many normal students who get normal grades. I can sincerely say that I am sorry for liking you, to being with, and I can also say that you don't have to worry about me pestering you with my unwanted presence anymore._

_Baek Seung Jo, you are free from my one sided love. You are free to like smart, good-looking, classy girls who get good grades and stand out as prodigies just like you always said I wasn't._

_Don't bother asking where I am, because I know that I will not answer if you do get in contact with me. How do I know you will find where I am? Easy, you are a genius, figure that out yourself._

_Maybe I will find someone who I can make happy being who I am; I hope you do the same._

_Annyeonghihaseyo, Baek Seung Jo_

A crumbled pink piece of paper fell to the ground as the dark-haired male fell to his knees. A strong, unpleasant feeling filled his body as he finished reading the letter.

_Why!_

_Why?_

_WHY!?_

_Why did you leave my Ha Ni!?_

As if on cue, memories of a 19-year-old Seung Jo filled his mind. A Seung Jo who degraded the girl that did everything to win him.

A girl who had held a one sided love for four long years.

A girl who had given up on the arrogant genius Baek Seung Jo.

"Seung Jo!"

"Hyeong!"

"Seung Jo-ah!"

Seung Jo heard someone calling his name. In his mind he saw Ha Ni calling out for him, telling him that she'll never stop loving him.

A strong white light blinded his sight, thus making Ha Ni disappear.

"Ha Ni! Ha Ni!" He called.

The light surrounded him, darkness witnessed the aftermath of the crumbled pink letter.

**Ohayo minna-san! What do y'all think? Don't worry I won't kill our gorgeous Seung Jo but I might make him suffer a lot *Bwahaha***

**Poll question: Would y'all like...**

**1) Ha Ni finds a good looking YJH, KHJ or JYH?**

**2) Ha Ni ends up with BSJ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews :D y'all are awesome!**

**Ana Beatriz, don't worry I understand what you wrote ;) I speak Spanish so you're cool.**

**I just realized I send gorgeous Seung Jo Oppa to the hospital. Yay! One less thing on mu bucket list!**

**Disclaimer: I own not Jangnan Seureon Kiseu -.- only the evilness of making Seung Jo Oppa suffer in the story…**

_I can hear soft music as I take in my surroundings. I can see that I am in a church, a church decorated for a wedding. The flowers are her favorite; they are wild flowers, just like her. Out of nowhere everyone appears and they take their seats, I am one of the guests too. It is until the wedding march fills my ears that I look to the entrance of the church. No words can explain the many feelings I am experiencing right not as I see Ha Ni in a beautiful white dress. I had thought that she was beautiful dressing normally, I admit, but now I am blown. She looks like a princess, a princess who is about to be forever with her Prince Charming. Pain, a new and unknown feeling, has taken over my chest. I just want to reap out my skin and take away this unbearable and undesirable experience._

_I wonder if I am the groom. Wait! If I am a guest then that means—_

_Shireo! Why is Ha Ni marrying someone who isn't me? Why would my Oh Ha Ni marry a guy she has not been in love for four years?!_

_My lungs are tightening at this sudden, never expected, scene. I can feel no more air as my head is dizzy._

"_Is there anyone here who opposes to this marital union?" I can hear the priest saying._

"_Me!" I want to cry out. "She can't marry him! She is in love with me!"_

_But I can't. I am mute._

_Ghosts of the past stare as if saying, "Why would you oppose to her happiness? Did you not wish for her to leave you alone?" And they are right. I should have welcomed your pure feelings when I had the chance._

_Now you are a married woman, a woman married to a man who knows not your facial expressions as well as me. It hurts, this feeling I want to take away from me._

_Let me at least say goodbye…_

_Let me at least ki—_

"Seung Jo, wake up!"

"Songsaengnim palli!"

"Baek Seung Jo-sshi, wake up. We need to check your blood pressure but you need to calm down."

I can hear voices but I can only think of her… Ha Ni… my Oh Ha Ni…

_Rice was thrown as the happy couple walked out of the church, leaving the heart broken genius Baek Seung Jo behind…_

.-.-.-.-.-.

Apparently I had been shaking badly; there was sweat all over my face eomma told me. They had called songsaengnim and he gave me some kind of calming medicine…

This is the first time I see eomma _that_ worried about me, as though I was a toddler.

"Hyeong, get better soon, eh?" Eun Jo said as they were leaving to go to the house.

The house where a certain girl lived no more.

I wonder if eomma is suffering as bad as I?

OHN's POV

Wow! My new school is awesome! The Arts Department, where I'll be studying, looks like a city within a city. The instructors understand their students; I have noticed that in my first day only. I feel like this change was a good choice for me. Oh Ha Ni is officially the happy-go-lucky girl of the past. No more mopping around for the smallest reasons.

Tomorrow is the day that my classes officially start since I transferred halfway through the semester; they are 8-week-classes so I should be fine.

I can't wait to meet new people and do things I never did back home, things such as staying up late working to pay my classes. Kekeke. But who cares about that, I will be taking care of me as an adult, the adult who was suppressed a day ago.

"Please welcome the adult Oh Ha Ni."

**Konnichiwa yeoreobum! Make sure you review, arasso? Everyone who does will get cyber BSJ shaped cookies ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woohoo! Look at me! I'm on a roll!**

**Gomawo Temary Nara x tus ideas, tu historia me está ayudando mucho aquí ;)**

**Disclaimer, disclaimer, disclaimer…**

"Hi! I have not seen you before; you must be the transfer student from Korea, right?" A boy with dark hair and almond-shaped eyes said to me. "Oh Jin Rak-imnida."

Meet Oh Jin Rak, my first friend in the US. He is a student who wants to achieve his dream of making video games that could be enjoyed by everyone. He is a lively person, even though his grades are not that good looking. He manages to look over that and try his best all the time. I like him, he is a lot like me, it's like we are long lost twins you know.

Shi Yoon is a playful person, kind of like a child stuck in an adult's body. Whatever he does draws a smile on my face, he is like the best male friend I never had. I just love him so much!

Shi Yoon and Jin Rak are roommates. They live in the same building apartment as me. We are next door neighbors.

Let me tell you about my schedule, I have two classes on Monday and Wednesday, and two classes in Tuesday and Thursday. My work hours vary so I can't tell you exactly the times. I work in the college's bookstore so whatever I need it's there.

About two weeks have passed since I left home and I already feel good here. The people are great and kind and the smart people are not as mean, and harsh as certain people back home… Instead, they work as tutors for many students.

Today is Friday and that means that I get to hang out with Jin Rak and Shi Yoon for the whole evening! We will be watching movies and eat until the food's gone. I hope I don't get any phone calls from eommoni though, if she hears that I am hanging out with guys she will go crazy and try to get me to change my mind about him.

I have been texting Jung Joo Ri and Dok Go Min Ah whenever I get a chance, they are as playful as ever, even though it is only through texting. Appa called me yesterday asking about how I was today and we talked on the phone for an hour, he sure misses me but he says that whatever decision I make he will support me. He's that awesome.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Guess who brought the snacks!" I announce as I enter my beloved neighbor's apartment. "I also got—"

"Oh, Ha Ni! You're here already! Oh my gosh, just let me clean the living room right now…"Jin Rak appeared out of nowhere, dashing towards the living room as fast as lightning.

"Annyeong, Ha Ni," Shi Yoon took the snacks from me and placed them on the table. "Don't mind him, he gets all OCD whenever we have visitors."

"Ok then, let's wait for maid Jin Rak to finish then."

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Oh my gosh really! Don't go into that doo—!" I hide my face in the pillow as the girl on the screen is being chased by the crazy guy with the chainsaw.

"You can look now, dalg*" Jin Rak took the pillow away from me. "My shoulder is a better barrier than that fluffy object." He boldly said.

"Sorry to interrupt but the movie already finished guys," Shi Yoon interrupted our rather interesting conversation.

"Eh? Aigoo." I wined. "Oh well, it wasn't that scary anyway. I should be going home now, it's getting late."

"Stay here, we'll have a sleepover!" Shi Yoon interjected. "Just go get your stuff."

"Arasso, arasso." As I got up my phone was ringing. I didn't look at the ID so I did not know who was calling.

"Yeoboseyo." Who would be calling at this hour?

"It's you. I know it's you , please don't hang up." A voice said, it sounded desperate, and relieved at the same time.

I look at the caller ID and it read…

**Yeah, this is the end of the fourth chapter.**

***gasp* Noooo! **

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Annyeong yeoreobum! Gomenasai for the late update ): but I had to come up with something good, neh? I might post three two more chapters today we'll see.**

**Enjoy the chapter and review!**

**I own not the characters, just the plot… I hope -.-**

_Three years later…_

"Attention passengers of Korean Airlines, we will land in ten minutes. Please make sure your seatbelt is on. Thank you."

The Fantastic Four, Ha Ni, Jin Rak, Shi Yoon and Chi Soo, had decided they would get a place for themselves once their studies in the US were done. Ha Ni missed her dad and friends in Korea so they decided to move back to their homeland.

"Ha Ni, are you taking us to your old house?" A hyper Shi Yoon asked a very tired Ha Ni.

"Ne," she replied, taking her luggage from the luggage place. "I will also take you to Appa's shop too, but first we have to get some rest, eh?"

One thing that had changed in Ha Ni during these last three years was her attitude, but not in a bad way. Studying had taken a toll on her, and now when she's tired she was talking serious.

"Chi Soo! Jin Rak! Kaja!"

"Yay! We finally get to eat Ha Ni's cooking again!" Cheered a hungry Chi Soo, only to receive a hit in the head.

"Pabo, we ate 12 hours ago." Ha Ni reprimanded him. "Let's go before you three make a show."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Geum Hee is jumping off the walls like a child high off cotton candy. _Ha Ni is back! Ha Ni is back!_ She is chanting in her head. The excitement is too much; she has not forgotten the lively spirit of the Oh girl.

It's true that the first days since she left Geum Hee had been a wreck. Neither did she cooked or cleaned, and it was all thanks to her arrogant son. Had he appreciated the girl who claimed to love him only for four years, she would be taking care of her so wished-for daughter-in-law and a newborn baby. Perhaps it could finally happen now? Perhaps Seung Jo will finally give up and receive Ha Ni in his arms, hug her and kiss her until she runs out of air? Perhaps…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Many dished were on the table by the time the Baek males sat down on the dining room. Meat with vegetables, rice, sweet potato, fried eel, tteokbokki…

Seung Jo stared at his mom as a mischievous smile was plastered on her countenance. _When was the last time eomma smiled like that? Oh, I remember, she usually did that when… _

The chopsticks slipped of his fingers as he collected himself.

_Thud, thud, thud, thud… _The genius' heart started to beat like a drum on fast motion.

_She is here!_

_She is back!_

_Ha Ni is here!_

Geum Hee noticed the void look in her older son's eyes. _Bingo._

_Adul, hwaiting!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Exactly what do you think you're doing Baek Seung Jo?_

_Why are you stalking a girl you don't even like?_

"_Missed my home country so much but now I'm back! (: I hope these hooligans don't ruin it for me :P_" Ha Ni had posted a picture in her update.

Just reading that she was back, closer to him, drew a smile on his face, but after seeing the picture his knuckles went white…

In the picture appeared a happy Ha Ni surrounded by three gorgeous men, this did not upset Seung Jo though, what did it was the way they help Ha Ni's body. Hugging. Tight hugging. _Very tight_ hugging.

"I know you still love me Ha Ni, just wait until I see you again and you'll forget those words…" He said in a low voice. "Just you wait."

**I noticed I had no translation for a few words in the past chapters, so here I wrote some, I hope these are all…**

**Dalg: chicken**

**Adul: son**

**Kaja: let's go**

**Tteokbokki: rice cake**

**Pabo: dumb**


	6. Chapter 6

That night he dreamt with her. Her smile, her eyes, her strawberry scented hair…

That night Seung Jo did the unthinkable.

That night he asked Geum Hee for information, and information he got.

"Ha Ni works at Cha Chodeung Hakgyo, her times vary but you're more likely to find her before noon." She told him

_The day after…_

_Stalking is not as easy as it seems. _A crunching Baek Seung Jo realized as he was hiding behind some bushes.

A better way to approach her would be just walking up to her, kneeling and saying, "I love you, Oh Ha Ni. Marry me now and let's go to the house now," but that would just scare her away _again_. Seung Jo shuddered, three years he had endured, three more years would be his death,

Half an hour had passed and still no sign of her, he was about to give up and leave when she came out. Seeing her again was like he was waking up from a long nightmare. The sight before him became a splash of black as he saw her arm hooked with a man's, laughing with him as they walked down the parking lot.

"She can only hold on to _my_ arm! She can only laugh with_ me_!" He wanted to yell but what right does he have?

He hurried to his car as he saw them driving away. Fifteen minutes later they arrived to an apartment building.

Should he follow them more closely now? No, it'll be too risky. Better do it the civilized way.

"Excuse me. I am looking for my friend. Her name is Oh Ha Ni." Seung Jo flashed his killer one-sided smile and the receptionist fell for it hard.

"She lives in the penthouse, top floor."

"Gomawoyo."

The longest trip on earth took place on an elevator since the penthouse is on the 15th floor.

11…

12…

13…

14…

_Ding!_

_You can do it, Seung Jo! Hwaiting!_

A shaky hand knock twice before someone opened the door.

"Annyeonghaseyo, I am looking for my friend, Oh Ha Ni."

"Ah, Ha Ni, then?" The male asked.

Seung Jo nodded.

"Yah! Ha Ni! Put on a shirt and come over here! You got a visitor!"

_Put on a shirt…_

_Put on a shirt?_

_Put on a shirt!?_

"Cha Chi Soo imnida. Irumi mwoyeyo?" The red-headed male asked Seung Jo, snapping him out of the mental images that now flooded his mind.

"Baek. Baek—"

"Seung Jo." An astonished goddess dressed in leggins and a nude color sports bra stood before Seung Jo.

***Eeepp*What a sight! Kekeke. Some eye candy for BSJ kekeke.**

**Next chapter will be heated!**

**Haneul Chodeung Hakgyo: Sky Elementary School**

**Irumi mwoyeyo?: What's your name?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Baek Seung Jo's POV**

"Stop! You're hurting me!" She wined as my hand, slowly, but not completely, let go of her forearm. "Who do you think you are to drag me like that?!" She said harshly, but how could I answer?

"I got jealous because I heard you were on a date with a guy who is not _me_. I am the _only one_ you should be going out with." Is that what you reply to a girl whose date you interrupted a few seconds ago?

"Answer me!"

My eyes are searching for any signs of physical contact on her body, only the visible parts of course, and to my relief there are none. My unconscious fingers trace her cheeks and jaw line, I can feel that she's struggling out of my touch. _No, don't do that_.

And when I reassure myself that he did not messed up with _my_ girl I am relieved._ Thank goodness that pabo kept his hands to himself_.

_Are you wearing make up?_

_Why are you covering that pretty face of yours?_

_Did you put that on your face to impress _him_?_

Jealousy, I can feel the jealousy coming again.

Luckily I have a tissue with me, but as I begin to take off that thing girls call "make-up" you're struggling once again. _Do you want to look like those other girls who throw themselves at me with their "Oppa! Oppa!"?_

"You don't need that. You're beautiful as you are." I say.

_There._

_Did you see my hidden confession?_

"You must be on drugs." That's what she replies. "Geniuses don't say that to dumb people like me, not even on their dreams."

"How did you know I was here anyways? Did you follow me so you could mess up my date and make fun of that later?!"

"Shireo, jjinjja shireo. Naneun dangshineun saranghaeyo… Jeongmal. You don't know how I felt when your chingus told me you were on a date in the very same day that I was going to confess my feelings for you." Geez_, how cornier can I get?_

"You're lying." Her words cut through me like knives. "Remember when I wrote that letter for you? You ripped it in front of me. Do you know how I felt that day?" She still remembers that day. _Can't I go back in time and change history? _

"And since you're not making any kind of conversation other then staring at me like a creep and making unbelievable comments, I'm going back inside and finish the date _you_ could've had with me had you not been your arrogant self before."

She's walking back inside.

Maybe, I don't know if I'm hoping too much, maybe you'll turn around and say "Saranghae" again…

But she doesn't.

**End of chapter 7**

**Lol jk :p**

_End of flashback & BSJ's POV_

Beats of sweat roll down Seung Jo's forehead as he wakes up. The memory of Ha Ni's first date a few years ago is still fresh on his mind, and to be exact it happened before she left.

The heartache from the previous hours adds onto the pain he is a victim of. Could we say that he is a victim of his own actions? Perhaps we could.

The argument, the harsh words that left her mouth, the sudden confession of love that ended his encounter with the hazelnut eyed girl… and the way she ran into another man's arms as she told him to not see her again.

Many feelings could be described, but the overwhelming one has eleven letters.

_Uncertainty._

The nagging feeling of not knowing whether Ha Ni could, if possible, love him again?

"It'll be alright, adul," Geum Hee hugged her 24-year-old son as he cried his heart out. "Just let them out and we'll see what happens in the future. It'll be alright…"

The lullaby that she used to sign for Seung Jo lulled him out of this harsh reality…

_Ha Ni…_

_Ha Ni-ya…_

_Saranghae…_

**A/N: Writer's Block is a disease, so if I don't update often that's why…**

**Erm… long time no see, eh? I got into all those EXO fics and yeah… they're just asbfbkesbgkrgk! Sehun is the living description of beauty *deep sigh* but why does he have to be 2 months younger than me?! Aigoo I'm a noona!**


	8. Chapter 8

Jin Rak, Shi Yoon and Chi Soo watched Ha Ni as she tried to compose herself.

"So are you going to tell us who he is?" Asked a dumbfounded Shi Yoon. "He didn't look happy when he left."

"And he shouldn't be," Ha Ni replied. "He would like for me to pretend nothing happened before and just throw away everything I have accomplished just because he comes to tell me that he…" But before she could finish her sentence, tears sprung out and blurred her vision. Chi Soo, who was in the apartment when The Unnamed came, hugged Ha Ni as she sobbed on his shirt.

"It's ok, yeobo. You can tell us later." Said Jin Rak, after sensing that she had no energy to talk about it. "Just rest tonight and tell us when you feel ready, ne?"

Ha Ni responded with a nod as Chi Soo took her to her room bridal style. When he came back Chi Soo had a stoic face that means business. "Come to the kitchen, I will tell you what I can."

"When yeobo was in 11th grade she has a crush on this guy…" He began the story.

How did he know about it? Well, you can say that Chi Soo's dad owns one of the greatest companies in South Korea, so when Chi Soo met Ha Ni he knew something was wrong with her.

The folder that held all her information was clouded with one person's name, Baek Seung Jo. And the connections of his name and the reason and her leaving Korea did not look right to him. So he had decided to contact, secretly of course, Soo Chang with a business excuse. And the truth came out, after a while.

Shi Yoon and Jin Rak were amazed, but at the fact that Ha Ni stayed in that one-sided love for so long. Sure she was happy and cheery all the time, but this was just wrong. Who would not love her? She's what a guy should be looking for in a girl, alright.

"That's it!" An angry Jin Rak slammed his palms on the tabletop as he stood up abruptly. "I'm going to knock some sense into that son-"

"Leave it, Jin Rak." Il Woo, who had come in just in time, interrupted him. "No one is going to knock no one, arasso!?"

"Annyeong hyung!" The three stoogies greeted the black haired male.

"When did you get here?"

"Did you bring food?"

He was bombarded with questions from the two dummies.

"I am here to help my beloved Oh Ha Ni." He smiled as he looked at his twin brother. "And I have some tricks under my sleeve…."


End file.
